


Belonging

by ribbonelle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dom/sub, I believe they call it Shockwave Syndrome too, M/M, Master/Pet, Possessive Behavior, Public Masturbation, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no telling what or who he was anymore, but at least, Blurr knew perfectly well who he belonged to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hambone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/gifts).



> requested by hamfootsia on tumblr. yes. its more snippets of a whole story but, yeah, this was fun to write though i was so bad fleshing out the porn so sorry for that. 
> 
> i also really liked tumblr user starscreamsswayinghips' blurr/shockwave headcanon so its in there hence here's me crediting them  
> there is a lot of little details that i put in bc i think i was being clever but yeah like the difference in ways of addressing characters and what not BUT. enjoy.

 

There wasn’t an instance in Blurr’s lifetime where he could have imagined living how he currently was. Most well-adjusted Cybertronians wouldn’t either, and despite Blurr’s flaws, he considered himself not that bad off before. In the present moment, however, Blurr could safely assume that no mech would ever dream up of being in his position. If there were, Blurr didn’t want to know.

He was on the floor, tanks roiling as they tried to work on nothing, and his HUD signalled that his energy levels were extremely low. Shockwave was sitting on a chair in front of him, the full energon cube held temptingly in his claws. The Decepticon lacked expression as always, though the red optic was dim, and his voice was almost soothing.

Blurr shuddered in disgust at the thought that Shockwave was even capable of offering comfort.

Shockwave took the reaction as something else entirely, lifting the cube, “Now Blurr. I know you are hungry, so why don’t you be a good pet and do what I asked of you?”

The chain that was Blurr’s leash was twined around Shockwave’s other claw, and at his hesitance, the Decepticon tugged on it, encouraging.

Blurr snarled. Shockwave pulled harder, making Blurr fall onto his hands at the momentum.

“You’re being _very_ disobedient, Blurr,” displeasure was a sharp edge to Shockwave’s tone, but Blurr couldn’t care less. He was expecting deactivation, or torture, but not this. Not degradation of this calibre.

“Pet—“

“Shut up! Shut up shut up, _frag_ you, I’m not begging or following your orders not in the very least I _refuse_ to be humiliated this way so you can shut the frag up and kill me I’d rather die than do this so kill me just kill me!”

The moment he finished speaking, he was pulled hard by the collar, hard enough to almost snap his neck. He gasped, falling forward with the movement. A shadow came over him and he looked up to see Shockwave looming and all-encompassing, energon cube no longer in hand. He glared at the Decepticon in defiance, despite the fear spiking in his spark.

He was going to die.

It was better than this, at least.

Shockwave leaned down, a hand moving to trap the column of Blurr’s neck between his claws. One sharp tip poised over the black protoform, right above the metal collar. Blurr couldn’t tear his gaze away from Shockwave’s red optic. This was it.

“I was wrong,” said Shockwave, voice its usual monotone, “You would be better off without a voice.”

The claw pressed down and the protoform split apart like a blooming flower, energon bubbling out as Shockwave crushed the mechanisms within.

//

“Again.”

Blurr nodded, eyes transfixed on the energon cube.

“Heel.”

He sat up, hands on the ground in front of closed knees, his feet laid on their sides to accommodate his posture.

“Beg.”

He surged up on his knees, hands lifting and his palms curved to form a bowl of sorts. He whined and whimpered, damaged vocalizer crackling and hissing static at times, but he kept making noises, till Shockwave decided it was enough.

“Play dead.”

Blurr fell over right away, dropping onto his back, uncaring how his legs sprawled open or how ridiculous the whole ordeal was. He was hungry, and the fastest route to obtain energon was doing exactly as Shockwave had asked.

“Good pet. Wonderful. Come here, Blurr.”

He pushed himself up at the order, walking closer to Shockwave almost timidly, in case he messed up his chance of getting sustenance. The Decepticon extended a leg and Blurr hurriedly obliged the silent demand, moving to perch on Shockwave’s thigh. His fists curled on Shockwave’s chest, almost kneading, and Shockwave hummed in pleasure.

“Tilt your head back.” One claw lightly tilted Blurr’s chin up, and the other hand tipped the energon cube once it reached the smaller mech’s mouth. Blurr drank hungrily. Some energon spilled down his chin and onto his chest but he didn’t stop drinking, not till the cube was drained. He moved forward then, pressing the side of his head against Shockwave’s very gently, a gesture of gratitude.

Shockwave lifted a hand and petted Blurr’s head fondly, very much enjoying the weight of the bot sitting astride his thigh, “I’m going to teach you a new trick, Blurr. Are you ready? I have to warn you that if you do not learn this trick quickly, you are going to end up very, very exhausted. We wouldn’t want that, would we? You’ve just had your energon.”

Blurr shifted to look at Shockwave, shaking his head. There was weariness in his optics already, as well as an almost challenging glint to them. Shockwave trailed his claw downwards, along the column of Blurr’s neck, scratching lightly over the obvious horizontal welding on the black protoform.

The challenge in Blurr’s optics disappeared completely.

“Alright pet,” murmured Shockwave, greatly pleased, “We shall start.”

//

He was heaving, mouth open in some desperate attempt to vent out heated air, his face wet from the coolant leaking from his optics as well as the lubricant trailing from his lips. Shockwave was right. He was exhausted beyond belief. And Shockwave still hadn’t deemed him trained enough.

Shockwave was sitting on his knees, in between Blurr’s legs, watching ever so patiently.

He wasn’t given much time to recuperate, as a heavy hand rested on his thigh again, and Shockwave spoke.

“Spread.”

A broken whine escaped Blurr, but he obeyed, reaching back down to slide two fingers inside his sore and stretched valve, and spread the digits wide. The lining of his valve was sparking still, drenched in lubricant and some of the nodes were rubbed raw. They had been doing this so many times, over and over again, and Blurr was sure he was going to go insane.

Slowly, almost sweetly, Shockwave pushed a claw inside Blurr, the clenching, trembling walls sparking again with the friction. Blurr exhaled loud, venting more air, offlining his optics to concentrate.

“No, open them.” Blurr did, he opened them wide, his stare full of desperation and fear and so much frustration, but Shockwave didn’t acknowledge that. He pressed his claw in to the base, and proceeded to fuck Blurr with it.

It was good. It was _amazing_ , Blurr’s vocalizer hitched and rebooted time and time again in his pleasure. But there was a stifling sense of dread, as he tried to ground himself to the present, to not lose himself to the pleasure. The noises were loud, squelching and wet as Shockwave drove the claw inside him repeatedly, his pace increasing.

Blurr began heating up again, too close to overload, and it would take only a few more thrusts, only a few more--.

The sound of a spike housing clicking open was like a death toll, and he screamed in frustration as his spike sprung out, leaking transfluid and laid unbelievably hard against his stomach. Shockwave stopped his movements altogether, and pulled his claw out immediately.

Blurr _thrashed,_ his vocalizer spitting and hissing static. He had been denied overload for about five times, last he had the mind to count. He heaved in a ragged sob, optics blurry with coolant as he whimpered, trying his best to beg for Shockwave’s mercy. The heat was unbearable, and the pain of his circuits being inflamed over and over again even more, and Shockwave just would not let him _come._

“Control, Blurr. I told you earlier. If you cannot control yourself, then I have no use for you,” there was no emotion in the words, as usual, and Blurr trembled with apprehension.

He offlined his optics, willing his spike back into its casing, and laid there weeping for a moment. Then the heavy hand returned to his thigh, and he truly did sob.

“Spread.”

//

Blurr hadn’t been seeing much of the other Decepticons aboard the ship; he was confined in Shockwave’s quarters; until recently. He had trailed behind Shockwave with obedience, collar snug against his throat, a little intimidated that he had to go out in public like this. He was vulnerable, and the only mech he could rely on to defend him was Shockwave, who held him captive in the first place.

He had no allies, here.

It was still terribly frightening that Shockwave brought him to the command room, where all the other Decepticons were apparently assembled. Shockwave bowed in greeting once seeing Megatron, and Blurr did the same, just in case. Which seemed to be the right gesture, as Megatron glanced at him with approval.

They were to have a meeting, and Shockwave unlocked the leash from Blurr’s collar, telling Blurr to stay put at the corner of the command room. Blurr nodded, his compliance earning him a light stroke on the fin of his head. Shockwave left, and Blurr curled down in said corner, much like how he did every night cycle on Shockwave’s own floor.

The Decepticons gathered at what seemed to be the meeting table, and began discussing whatever it was Decepticons discussed. Once upon a time, Blurr would have used his position to gain an upper hand over the Decepticons. Now, he was just tired. Shockwave had been trying so hard to tame him as a pet, Blurr feared the Decepticon might have succeeded.

He was in light recharge when Shockwave called his name from the table, and he perked up, standing up from the floor. Shockwave gestured for him to come closer and he did, walking slowly to the Decepticon.

“So what kind of tricks have you taught your little pet, Shockwave?” sneered Starscream, claws drumming a staccato on the table.

Shockwave patted his own thigh, which Blurr took as assent and a command, deftly hoisting himself to sit on Shockwave’s leg, curled fists placed over Shockwave’s chest. “Quite a few,” answered the mech, winding his arm around Blurr’s waist. He tilted his helm in Megatron’s direction, “Would my Lord like to see what he could do?”

Megatron was definitely amused, sitting back in his chair for the show, “Yes. Show me.”

Blurr was facing Shockwave, and stared at the mech. He couldn’t be serious. Shockwave looked down at him, and his optic brightened.

“Heel.”

It was almost Pavlovian now, after all that training, and Blurr slid off Shockwave’s leg to sit on his aft, looking up at Shockwave with surprise still. Surely Shockwave wouldn’t take it too far. Right?

“Beg, pet.”

The whine escaped him before he could even think about it, faceplates arranging themselves into something pitiful.

“Impressive,” he heard Lugnut mumble, and his faceplates _burned._

Shockwave’s optic was dimmer now, and there was something akin to pride in his voice, “On the table, Blurr.”

Blurr got to his feet and pulled himself up the table, only briefly seeing the other three Decepticons seated there. He turned to face Shockwave again, fists resting on his own thighs, waiting. Shockwave sounded utterly smug, now.

He _can’t_ be serious.

“Spread.”

But as before, it was reflex. Blurr fell back on the table, parting his legs and his valve cover slid open with a click. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he licked on two fingers sloppily; as Shockwave had taught him at the very beginning of this particular lesson, before reaching down to expose himself.

From his vantage point, he could see Starscream sneering and Megatron watching him closely. He offlined his optics in acute embarrassment, not wanting to be too aware of them watching him.

“Blurr.” The reprimand was subtle, but Blurr looked at Shockwave right away, not daring to cross his master. Because that was exactly who Shockwave was. His master. No other Decepticon mattered.

It was almost a revelation.

“Not bad,” hummed Megatron, clearly impressed. Shockwave nodded, one claw resting on Blurr’s thigh, returning his gaze to his pet after acknowledging his leader.

“He’s quite a good pet when he wants to be. It had been a great pleasure taming him.”

Blurr preened at the words out of his own volition, squirming slightly on the table as he pushed his fingers in deeper, venting starting to become laboured. He was still ashamed that he had bared himself in front of others; _Decepticons,_ at that; but there was a strong urge to beg for Shockwave to fuck him there and then and he wasn’t sure why.

Starscream snickered, “Look at how needy he is.”

Blurr almost snapped his head up to glare in anger, but Shockwave had his other hand pressed against Blurr’s face, restricting movement. “Hence why he’s such a darling pet.”

“Maybe you should get yourself one, Starscream. Keep yourself occupied,” Megatron side-eyed his second, who bristled.

Blurr was focused on Shockwave, though, and his valve clenched on his fingers, lubricant leaking out to pool on the table. He whimpered static, and saw Shockwave’s optic zeroing in to his trembling opening.

“If I may, my Lord…”

“Continue,” replied the warlord, “Entertain us.”

There was a shift in Shockwave’s stance, and Blurr couldn’t help feeling like the mech had been eager to do this. Eager to show him off. True enough, Shockwave’s next words were almost purred, his master leaning down to speak softly, “Pleasure yourself, Blurr.”

Shame was thick and hot on his tongue and in his throat, but he complied with shaking hands. All good pets were obedient. He intended to be a good pet, too.

He was extremely aware of the other mechs at the table as he arched, pushing his hips up, letting his fingers sink deeper into himself. Despite everything, the walls of his valve were slick with lubricant, and he smeared it all over his digits, reaching in to pick up the charge. Blurr made a pathetic sound. The urge to cut his visual feed was incredible, but Shockwave had made it clear that he wasn’t to do that. Instead, he focused on Shockwave, thrusting in hard, a thumb circling over his anterior node.

His venting came out in pants as the charge skittering over his nodes increased, embarrassment heavy in his spark, but pleasure was imminent. In an amazingly short amount of time, Blurr was writhing and twisting on the table, four fingers shoved into himself as his hips bucked up in need to get more, cut off moans loud in the room.

Shockwave’s optic didn’t stray from him even once.

Blurr’s free hand shot out to grasp at the table, before it got too overwhelming and he pressed his palm to his own faceplates, oral lubricant a sloppy mess on the plating of his hand. He felt like a needy buymech, but he wasn’t putting on a front at all. He was genuinely wanton for Shockwave. In his movements, even with the intense stares of the other Decepticons, he was fucking himself for Shockwave, spreading his knees and curling his fingers in the best way for his master’s scrutiny. His hand was wet, his pleasure dripping on the table and spilling out in generous amounts as he worked himself to overload.

Shockwave leaned down a little more, helm just inches away from Blurr’s jerking hips, and tapped a claw over his pet’s closed spike housing, “Open this. _Pleasure_ yourself. ”

The surprise was obvious on his faceplates, but Blurr didn’t stop the plunging motion of his hand. He obeyed, good pet that he is, and his relieved groan was more broken whirring that an actual moan. The hand on his face reached for his spike, and he wasted no time in jerking himself off, hips lifting impossibly higher.

Curved like a bow on the Decepticon meeting table, his weight harsh on his head and feet, Blurr came, gushing lubricant despite being stuffed with fingers. Transfluid splattered over his abdomen and Blurr hovered a while, savouring the peak of pleasure before lowering himself onto the table, strutless.

 “Well. That was quite the show.”

Megatron’s words made Blurr nauseous with shame, but the warm glow of overload dampened the urge to throw up. His optics offlined out of their own volition. Remembering the warning earlier, he powered them up again, the blue dim due to exhaustion, and his venting caught.

Shockwave was still looking at him, and there was no telling what the Decepticon was feeling at any time, but Blurr’s spark flickered with satisfaction and desire.

“I am glad you enjoyed it, my Lord,” said Shockwave, his voice carrying an undertone of pride, still.

Blurr couldn’t help a small smile for his master, and this time, he didn’t even regret it.

//

Blurr leaned back against Shockwave with an odd eagerness, head resting over his master’s broad shoulder.

“That feels good, I assume?”

Blurr nodded an agreement, sighing lightly as Shockwave rubbed the polishing cloth over the glass of his windshield. It had been almost an hour since they started, and Blurr’s limbs were as relaxed as they could be. Shockwave’s touch was extremely gentle when he wanted to be kind, and Blurr was basking in the luxury.

He was so shiny where Shockwave had polished him, the blue of his plating almost blinding in its brightness. His master had cleaned his feet and thighs, even slathered the black protoform of his legs and waist with oil that smelled divine and made him tingle pleasantly all over.

Blurr was being pampered and he loved it.

He stretched, pushing his chest up into Shockwave’s touch, the wheels of his legs trying to spin in his happiness. But of course, they couldn’t. He snapped out of his reverie and looked down, scowling. He hadn’t minded the magna-locks that prevented the wheels from moving (well, he did, but his anger seemed like such a long time ago), but this was just stupid. It was embarrassing.

Shockwave leaned to look at Blurr’s face once he noticed that his pet was tense again, and followed Blurr’s line of vision. He laughed then, amusement apparent in his tone, “Are you still mad about that, Blurr?”

Blurr turned to Shockwave, clearly displeased. He made a sharp noise; pointing at the decorations Shockwave had graced him on his wheels. There were rows of small blue ribbons tied through Blurr’s appendages in addition to the magna-locks. It had been funny when Shockwave put those on him, too-big claws pinching little strands of fabric, but now it was more annoying than amusing.

He made his irritation known, though, taking every chance he could to pick at the ribbons and try to pull them off. It was only after a very stern warning from Shockwave that he stopped altogether, resorting to only sulking and complaining at times about them. He could afford to be whiny this time, since Shockwave had been in an amazingly good mood ever since that little incident on the Decepticon meeting table.

It might have something to do with Megatron allowing Shockwave to keep Blurr with exclusive rights, but Blurr wasn’t so sure.

Well, whatever it was, he still didn’t like the ribbons and would rather they be gone. To emphasize his feelings on the matter, Blurr kicked out his feet a little, trying to turn and whine at Shockwave, butting his head against Shockwave’s shoulder.

Shockwave was polishing Blurr’s own shoulder though, and his other arm wrapped around his pet’s waist twice, keeping him still. Blurr squirmed before giving up and slumping against Shockwave. It wasn’t long before his vocalizer thrummed with low vibrations, the sound akin to an organic purring, but more mechanical. The wonders of a broken vocalizer, truly.

“Turn around, Blurr,” ordered Shockwave gently after he finished Blurr’s other shoulder, and the mech obliged, fists curled on his chest as usual. Blurr looked at him with dim optics, very much content, and Shockwave lifted his hand to polish Blurr’s head.

He gave Blurr’s fin long, slow strokes and the pet’s voice broke and hitched, following the motion in a shudder. He continued the gesture, ignoring Blurr’s obvious reaction to it, and his pet shook against him, toes pointing with every lengthy, lavish stroke. Shockwave let go soon enough, watching Blurr with interest. Almost immediately, Blurr rose up to his knees and wrapped unsteady hands around Shockwave’s antennae, pushing his face against one before pressing kisses to the appendage. Blurr started licking and sucking soon enough too, and Shockwave bit back a pleasured moan.

It was new, this gesture, but Shockwave had interpreted it as Blurr wanting to interface. He was completely fine with that.

“Down to me, Blurr.”

Blurr obliged, but couldn’t take his hands off his master. He cupped Shockwave’s helm and mouthed the curve of the optic, dipping his head to sloppily lick at the expanse of Shockwave’s chest. It was endearing, Blurr’s way of expressing affection, and Shockwave definitely encouraged it. What was better than seeing his pet drooling and begging for him?

Shockwave caught Blurr’s wrists in his claws, gently pulling the mech away from himself. Blurr made a needy sound, but stayed within his master’s hold. Shockwave watched his pet for a while. How far had they come?

“Heel,” he said, and Blurr slid off his lap to look at him expectantly. Shockwave released his spike from its housing, hardly aroused yet, but he was sure Blurr could change that soon, “Show me what you want.”

The smile Blurr flashed him before leaning down was almost blinding in its brilliance.

//

He initially guessed that Shockwave would lock him in the berthroom while the mech went about to do the duties required of him, but it seemed that Shockwave much preferred to bring Blurr wherever he went.

It might be some form of a proud display, but it kept Blurr’s daily life from being too boring, so he didn’t mind it too much. Unless Shockwave had to be away from him and leave him in some part of the ship unsupervised. Like how it was, currently.

Shockwave had to discuss something with Megatron, it seemed, and Blurr was left outside the command room. His leash had been wound around a railing nearby, and Blurr had sat down, his legs folded as he waited. He hated waiting, but it wasn’t like he could do anything. Shockwave had ordered him to stay, so stay he did.

The click clacking of heels in the distance alerted him of the mech’s presence seconds before the Decepticon came into view. Blurr didn’t want anything to do with the rest of the ship’s crew. But things haven’t been going his way for a while, and there was no reason for luck to be on his side now. Starscream halted right in front of him, and mockery was a smirk on the jet’s faceplates.

“If it isn’t Shockwave’s little pet. What a surprise.”

Blurr ignored the Decepticon, focusing instead on counting the ribbons on his wheels, mildly grateful that it proved as a distraction. But Starscream was nothing if not persistent.

“I wonder what would happen if your Autobot friends saw you now,” said Starscream, words dripping malice, “You were in the Elite Guard, were you not?”

Ignorance could only go so far. Blurr looked up and glared at Starscream, optics bright, offended. How dare the ‘Con bring up the Elite Guard?

The jet’s sneer only turned uglier, “I’ve always thought the Elite Guard was a bad joke, but _you_ are just too much. You’re a disgrace. Are you even an Autobot anymore, or are you merely Shockwave’s slave?”

Blurr’s anger spiked, fiery heat sparking in his circuits. But something rang true in Starscream’s taunting, and it made Blurr’s spark hurt terribly. He bared his teeth in an attempt to snarl, and the static emerging from his vocalizer sounded threatening enough.

“You must be attached to that scum-sucking kiss aft. I wonder, Autobot filth,” Starscream grinned, leaning down to loom over the smaller mech, “Are you in love with him? The mech who ruined your life?”

His optics widened in shock, and Blurr was reeling.

…Was he?

Starscream’s smile was triumphant, “Look at you, mindlessly taking whatever Shockwave gives you without even questioning it. Taking orders from him, baring yourself for him. You’re such a _slut_ for him you don’t even remember who fragged you over in the first place. _Pathetic._ ”

Blurr was shaking, anger dissipating like smoke while fear and despair overwhelmed him, his optics now wide with fright. He was right. _Starscream was right._

“I believe Lord Megatron was clear about me having exclusive rights to my captive, Starscream. No one else is to interact with him. ”

Shockwave stood at the door of the command room with his optic narrowed dangerously. Blurr didn’t look at his master. He couldn’t, for the moment. Starscream merely snickered at the reminder, “How very selfish, Shockwave. But pray tell, what even is this pitiful thing you call your captive? Is he an Autobot? A Decepticon? A _drone_? Or is he simply nothing?”

Nothing. Blurr sure felt like he was nothing, at the moment.

But Shockwave walked over to untie Blurr’s leash from the railing, and leaned to gather the mech up into his arms easily. Blurr was limp, dead weight in his hold. Shockwave didn’t bother to look at Starscream.

“He’s mine.”

And he left.

//

He was laid so gently on the berth that coolant pooled in his optics, and his vocalizer betrayed him with a whimper, full of emotion. Shockwave joined Blurr on his hands and knees, crawling over the small frame and remained there, watching his pet tremble and shake.

Blurr looked fearful and desperate, his venting coming in as little gasps as he stared at his master. There were a million words in that gaze, and Shockwave knew exactly what to say to Blurr.

“You’re mine,” he said, and Blurr jerked, gasping like he was dying. Shockwave leaned closer, “Blurr, you’re mine.”

White hands shot up to grab’s Shockwave helm, Blurr was shaking again, seemingly torn between pulling his Decepticon captor closer or pushing him away, his trembling was almost violent. Shockwave let those hands stay, but pinned Blurr down by the waist with a claw. Blurr’s legs were parted to make room for Shockwave, calves hiked up by the cylinders adorning Shockwave’s hips, and there were so close, too close, Blurr felt like Shockwave was trying to merge them into one. From the way his spark was spitting and crackling, he wouldn’t have been surprised.

But the red optic staring at him was burning in its intensity, and he couldn’t look away. This was the true face of his abductor, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to even think of looking away. Blurr shuddered hard, and Shockwave put more weight on him, pressing him down. He was trapped. He had always been trapped.

“No matter what happens,” Shockwave continued, “You are mine. You will _always_ belong to me. It doesn’t matter what you are, or where you are. I own you. Is that clear, pet?”

Blurr nodded. Coolant fell from his optics, trailing to the sides of his head, but he nodded, and didn’t stop nodding till Shockwave ceased the pressure on his frame. But Blurr made a broken noise, pulling at Shockwave with his legs. His hands moved upwards from his master’s helm, and he ran shaky fingers along the length of Shockwave’s antennae. The moment his fingers curled around the protrusions at the end of the limb, Shockwave surged forward, forcing his legs open wider.

He rubbed almost feverishly at the appendages in his palms, and heat came off of him in waves. It was as if all the conflicted emotions in him dispersed and morphed into terrible warmth, seeping from the seams of his plating to turn into desire. Shockwave ran his large claws along Blurr’s sides, scratching the metal just to see his pet squirm. He traced a line straight downwards, before tapping at the blisteringly hot panel.

“Open for me, pet.”

Blurr obliged, the panel sliding open with a loud click. His valve lips were swollen and lubricant oozed from in between the folds. He was painfully aroused, fear and want and desperation intermingling into a need for reassurance, a need for Shockwave.

A claw breached him, and Blurr shook his head violently, pushing his hips into the intrusion. He wanted more, no, needed more and _fast,_ he had been waiting for so long, he had been waiting his entire life and he needed Shockwave _inside_ to claim him, take him.

His hands fell to aid his master, slipping fingers alongside the girth of Shockwave’s claw. He wanted to show Shockwave how ready he was as he spread himself open and whined and wailed, wanting to rip himself apart if it means his master would fuck him.

“Patience, little thing,” said Shockwave, despite the way he pushed his claw further inside Blurr, his own hips jerking in obvious longing. Blurr moaned, his fingers coming away wet and he dragged them up his frame to his mouth, licking his own fluids away. He was trying so hard to seduce Shockwave and there was no way his master couldn’t see his efforts, he was desperate enough to try anything at this point.

There was the tell-tale click of a panel opening, and Blurr wanted to cry with triumph. Shockwave’s spike, large and terrible, pressurised to slide along the engorged mesh of his valve lips and Blurr pressed up hard against it, the heat a tantalizing promise.

Blurr hissed through his damaged vocalizer. He hissed again and again, a mantra, a chain of pleas if he had the capability to synthesize the right sounds.

Shockwave pulled his hips back and then pushed, and Blurr’s vocalizer shorted out.

It hurt.

The girth was slowly entering the passage of his valve, pliable mesh stretching to accept the intrusion. The entrance of his valve was pulled tight around the spike, sending sharp pulses of stinging pain to Blurr’s sensors. It pushed into him till the very hilt, coolant pooling under Blurr’s optics again, his valve hurting, his callipers straining from how wide it was forced open.

It hurt him so bad. But not as much as everything else. It was perfect.

Shockwave held Blurr, letting his pet’s legs go lax on the appendages of his hips, curling inwards till his helm touched Blurr’s. His touches were gentle, compared to the intense and excruciating presence of him inside the smaller mech, and his words were also as soft, “Kiss me, Blurr.”

Blurr did, weakly tilting his head to press his lips to Shockwave. His hands lifted and cupped his master’s helm much like earlier, trailing his mouth over purple plating.  He kissed Shockwave gently, sweetly, shutting his optics down to savour the sensation of his master on his lips. His spark swelled and spun in its casing, and he had never been so in love with anything before.

Soon enough, his callipers twitched in renewed desire, lubricant secreting from his valve walls to coat Shockwave’s spike, and Blurr didn’t stop kissing the mech. A claw trailed along his left side, and that was all the warning he received before Shockwave shifted, and slid out of him.

It stung, but the drag of Shockwave’s impressive spike across his drenched, heated nodes was liquid pleasure. Shockwave pushed back in again, slowly but surely, and Blurr’s head fell back, mouth hanging open.

He wanted Shockwave to be inside him forever.

He gasped to tell his master so, but only managed breathless nothings, and Shockwave purred with pleasure, continuing the slow roll of his hips, a leisurely and languid motion.

“Beautiful pet. You are being so good, Blurr, you are wonderful. You are accepting me so well.”

Blurr gave a hitched moan, his legs lifting up to elevate his hips at an angle, to allow Shockwave better entrance. The mech was still sliding in and out of him languorously, but the shifting made him push in deeper, and with every strained creak his callipers made, Blurr gave a harsh vent.

A small smile graced his faceplates, and his optics came online a deep, rich blue. It was painful, his optics were still blurry from tears, but he was being claimed and he adored the feeling, loved the way Shockwave stuffed him.

He didn’t feel like an actual sentient mechanism anymore, and it was liberating.

Shockwave moved to kneel on the berth, lightly supporting Blurr with his claws, and drove himself in. Blurr’s toes pointed inwards, the pleasure having mounted up to something he needed fast and hard, despite the acute, burning pain of the tearing of his valve lining. The pain was sharp and bright, while the pleasure was dark and thickly clouding his senses, and Blurr found himself nearly screaming at every thrust Shockwave made.

Overload crashed through him like death, his systems shutting down in one brutal surge of electricity before rebooting, and he recovered to Shockwave still thrusting into him, red optic bright and intense as all things dreadful. Blurr kept his legs up, arms reaching to pull Shockwave’s helm close in an embrace.

The spike inside him was painful and unforgiving, but he kissed Shockwave with tenderness, again and again, and made an effort to clench his callipers in worship of his master’s spike.

Shockwave came with a harsh jerk backwards to look at Blurr, and transfluid filled the smaller mech in a rush, making him squirm and writhe in smaller shocks of secondary ecstasy. He sobbed with overwhelmed joy after, legs hooking around Shockwave in a silent plea for his master to not leave him just yet. He wanted his master inside just a little longer.

Shockwave shifted only to wrap his own arms around his pet, and Blurr expressed his gratitude by a small nuzzle against the mech’s helm. His optics went offline with coolant still streaking down the plating of his cheeks. But for an entirely different reason, now.

Bliss.

//

He awoke to the almost silent thrum of inner mechanisms, and his face pressed against a broad shoulder. Shockwave had allowed him to recharge on the berth it seemed, and Blurr could feel the light touch on his head, tracing absent shapes over his plating.

Blurr shifted slightly, and Shockwave’s arms around him tightened its hold. The smaller mech lifted his head to nuzzle into the space between Shockwave’s shoulder and neck, still grateful. He paused. Something wasn’t quite right. He was more than comfortable at the moment, but something was off, something was out of place…

His collar was gone. Blurr reset his optics a few times before leaning back slightly to look at Shockwave, confused. Where was his collar? It felt weird being without it, and Blurr couldn’t place whether it was a good or bad sort of weird. Shockwave only hummed, optic a dim red slit.

“I have something for you, pet.”

Blurr didn’t take his optics off of Shockwave, his palms flat against Shockwave’s chest in anticipation. Maybe he was going to get a new collar, and the thought cheered Blurr up. But Shockwave merely unwound his arm from Blurr’s frame, hand resting over the slope of Blurr’s neck. His voice had a soft edge to it, “Speak, Blurr.”

Blue optics went wide. But he couldn’t speak. His vocalizer…

“Speak,” repeated Shockwave, and Blurr opened his mouth, trying to form words.

His newly repaired vocalizer recalibrated with whirrs and clicks, before a hoarse, almost broken, “ _Master?”_ slipped from Blurr’s lips. He stared.

Joy surged in Blurr’s spark almost painfully, surprised, static-filled laughter escaping him. He reached out to hug Shockwave, almost shaking with his happiness, “Master! Master, master oh master thank you, thank you so much for giving me my voice back thank you _thank you_ —“

Shockwave ran a claw down his pet’s backstrut in acknowledgement, as Blurr rained kisses on his helm, half-formed words filling the quiet of the berthchamber. Blurr was thrumming with his elation, and it took Shockwave some effort to eventually roll over and pin the smaller mech underneath his bulk, garnering his full attention.

The delighted smile on Blurr’s faceplates was dazzling, nevertheless.

Shockwave rested his hand along the side of Blurr’s face, watching his captive very, very carefully.

“Mine.” he stated.

There was almost no hesitation, as Blurr pressed his face against Shockwave’s hand, smile still bright and sincere.

“Yours.”


End file.
